


Clues that lead to your heart (AmaSai)

by heibon_hiroo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, and regarding the relationships, even I'm confused lol, except for the main ship??, i'm not sure how to say it but?, might be anything more implicit?, these characters are probably the most important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibon_hiroo/pseuds/heibon_hiroo
Summary: Saihara decides to help Amami to remember his talent while trying to get close to him, so he can analyze If he's the right person for his childhood friend, Akamatsu. As Saihara starts sharing more time with him, he'll find tiny clues leading to the truth, not only the one behind his talent, but the one behind his feelings.





	Clues that lead to your heart (AmaSai)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hello there. I'm not that good at writing in english, so sorry If this has grammar mistakes! I'd appreciate some advice, though! Also I'm aware of how much I repeated some words ; ; Sorry for that, but hope you enjoy anyways!

She hit her head against the table and stayed laid down for a few seconds, just to then realize she needed to knead her forehead. She had hit herself hard enough to keep the pain a bit longer than expected.

"Akamatsu-san, you should pay more attention", she heard say her classmate, the one sitting next to her. She answered with a tired look, but he gave her a worried one.

Fortunately, before she could even say a word, the sound of the ring bell rumbled around all the institution. Only one more class and the school day would be finally over. She had already planned on sleeping for the rest of the day so she could wake up early in the morning and practice the piano for hours. Of course, time wasn't a problem, since weekend was just starting.

But for now, she had to focus on the present tense.

"Uhh, I know, but I'm so tired...", exhaled while laying down softly, once again, willing to rest the whole 15 minutes of recess.

"A-Akamatsu-san, I don't think it's time for sleeping...", expressed shyly, since he wanted to keep the conversation with her, actually, he was a bit disappointed by the fact that she was ignoring him.

The blonde turned quickly around to look at him with an angry gaze. Her cheeks were inflated. "Why do you keep calling me Akamatsu-san after all these years, Shuichi?"

The question took the young boy by surprise, and he couldn't help but dye his face with an intense shade of red. But she was right, both of them were childhood friends and were suppossed to have enough trust on each other to treat themselves by their names. Even so, he kept calling her by her surname, besides the honorific.

"...It's because I respect you. Despite of being... close friends.", explained as a response.

Evidently, that wasn't the real reason. In part it was, but he also felt a strong insecurity. Even after being friends for so long, he lacked the confidence to pronounce her name, and also felt embarrassed of it, because of him seeing her in other way. But apparently, she hadn't realized, or maybe, she knew but decided to stay only as her friend.

He avoided telling her the truth so the pianist couldn't give him her usual preaches about how it was important for the detective on having more confidence in himself, and how she'd always be by his side for any kind of struggle, that he shouldn't worry, and some other supportive stuff. This was one of the many charms that Saihara loved so much from Akamatsu, but she usually extended the topic way too much whenever they disussed about it, she even ended up looking like a mother.

"Hey, don't misunderstand me. I respect you too, ok?. Please don't think I don't just for calling you Shuichi."

And whenever she vocalized his name so naturally, his heart skipped a beat and his feelings became as see-through as the glass, thanks to his blushes, slight or not. It was almost impossible not to notice that Saihara had completely fallen for Akamatsu.

"O-okay...", and in an attempt of changing the topic, for not dying from shame too, he asked: "Why are you so exhausted anyways?"

Now was the blonde's turn of adopting a carmine color on her cheeks. She covered her face with both of her hands to hide, wanting to keep the obvious thoughts away.

"Would you understand If I told you...?", he nodded instantly to hear what she had to say. "Well... You see, the thing is that lately I've been thinking a lot in certain someone... Ahhhh, is so embarrassing to say it aloud here!". Suddenly, she realized how loud she exclaimed that and immediately covered her lips.

Saihara then got close to her ear and inquired, mumbling: "In love?"

"Hopelessly...", she admitted, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Could I know of whom?", he knew that this could probably break his heart, but he had to keep brave, face it, and, of course, support her as a good friend.

She pulled out a pencil and cut a piece of paper from the last page of one of her notebooks. She hurried in writing something in it, probably because of the fear of someone taking a look inside. Then, she wrinkled the sheet and handed it to Saihara.

"D-don't laugh and tell nobody...", with that said he assumed it wasn't him who she was talking about, and the curiosity arised in his thoughts. So, he procceeded to unroll the paper and read the only two words written in it.

Amami Rantaro.

You could say he was the newest member of the class, but he's been part of it for at least 4 years or so. He always had good looks and his personality inspired confidence. He never shared a deep discussion with him, though. Saihara had constant trouble starting conversations, and  
since the green haired guy didn't insist on talking to him, he didn't even try to either. Anyways, that wasn't a big issue for Amami because he adjusted to his classmates pretty soon and he even looked gentlemanly enough to be accepted by Chabashira. He sat at the front of the class, and used to talk with Shinguji, Toujo and Hoshi. It was a curious group, all of them were quiet, but interesting people. The detective was now jealous, for him having all the attention inside Akamatsu's head, but he kept the hope that maybe he wouldn't correspond her feelings because he seemed to like the maid.

He was a laid back guy and very friendly. Outstanding at grades and attractive, he has a lot of girls in love with him, for sure. Plus he's pretty approachable, and talks with everyone a bit. He wasn't sure If he had talked to Akamatsu already, but at least with her best friend nothing, besides some specific things. He wondered why would the pianist get interested in him now and not earlier, maybe because of his mysterious aura?

"You won't say anything?" protested Akamatsu.

"I'm not sure what should I say... Good for you for falling in love, I guess?"

"Don't announce it out loud like that!", nervous, she took away Saihara's cap to distract herself for a while.

He doubted whether to claim back his hat or not, since he had a big problem without it, but just laughed without commenting a thing about it.

When they had comeback to class, he couldn't help but deconcentrate a little while gazing sideways at this guy, like he was inspecting him. Thinking If he was the right person for Akamatsu or solely an oaf womanizer. Saihara had the don to decipher mysteries, he wanted to know if he was able to read his essence.

He glanced at his face and seemed unpredictable, which quite disturbed him. All of a sudden, Amami noticed he was being watched and turned around in his direction. He smiled and waved his hand, Saihara did the same but clumsily, with a prominent flush on display. He felt ashamed of being discovered. And still not having assimilated the situation, took a peek at Akamatsu, begging for her to haven't witness what just happened.

Luckily, she was way too focused taking notes of the teacher's math exercises. Mathematics weren't her forte, so she tried with all her strength to pay attention to it. Saihara wasn't a math erudite either, but he got better grades at it than her friend.  
He followed the same attitude than hers, and prepared to take notes. Later he would solve them and, if Akamatsu had trouble in any of those, he would also try to help her.

After some minutes Saihara noticed that Amami stood up to show the exercises to the teacher. He could see from his bench how the professor moved his hand, qualifying repeated check marks. Was he also a math genius?, he simply hoped that the pianist wouldn't think of asking his help. The jealousy only had grown bigger and bigger.

But it seemed to be too late for that, he could see the drooling face of the girl by his side. She elbowed Saihara so he could look at it as well.

"See that, Shuichi? Maybe we could study along with Amami-kun to get better at our grades", whispered Akamatsu.

He trembled, he couldn't overcome the fact that she called him Shuichi.

The green haired boy looked around in that direction anew. And smiled, once again. Akamatsu died from love at that reaction, she tried to hold back her feelings and returned the gesture.  
They didn't even realize, but there were only 10 minutes left of class. The time had been gone flying by. The teacher gave those minutes so the students could chit-chat and put back their belongings on their backpacks. Saihara took his notebook and pencil case, to put them back on his bag, still thinking about Amami.

"U-uh, hello!", abruptly gasped Akamatsu, taking him out of his thoughts. Indeed, after some glances towards here, it'd be normal If he actually came to talk. Amami grabbed a chair, and took a sit next to them.

"Hello, I don't remember nattering with you" and another smile, "Tell me a bit about yourselves... Akamatsu-san and Saihara-kun, right?" Akamatsu nodded euphorically.

"I love spending time on the piano, listening to classical melodies, you know... Chopin and other compositor's pieces.... hehe."

"Cool, I enjoy classical music a lot. I didn't expect less from you, it's your talent after all.", Akamatsu was still nodding passionately. Her friend thought she was being way too obvious regarding her emotions, but who was he to say something like that?. "I can't remember being specially good on something... But, I think I like a bit of everything... What about you, Saihara-kun?"

"Uhm...Well, I like reading mystery novels and trying to solve the cases before being exposed on the books..."

"Wow, that's quite an interesting hobbie, Saihara-kun. Actually, that's one of my favorite hobbies, not solving cases but reading those kind of stories", he didn't get a response, since he didn't know what else to contribute to the conversation. He just looked at him carefully.

Shortly after that, he felt one of Amami's fingertips across his face. like he was shooing something. Saihara startled along with blushing, a little confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", he laughed, "It's just that you had a mosquitoe on your cheek", and showed his usual carefree grin, that somewhat was hypnotizing. Perhaps, that's what caught his friend on all this lovey dovey situation.

The last bell rang, and most of students hurried to get out of the classroom. Amami was waiting for both, though the mood was still awkward for Saihara.

"I'm going home right now, I just want to sleep, I'll walk with you other day. Goodbye, Amami-kun, goodbye, Shuichi!", she yelled. Saihara shaked.

"See you later, Akamatsu-san..." said crestfallen, while covering his face with his cap.

"KAEDE!", and she finally left.

"Farewell~", he paused, "Hey, are you okay? You're all red...". Saihara nodded. "Come on, let me join you", he patted the shortest's shoulder.

He finally could get close to him. Since the first day he saw him, he knew Saihara was interesting, and even if Amami didn't seem to be a shy guy, he didn't dare to talk to him. He just got near him to borrow some tools or so, but he often got disappointed to see that the detective didn't show interest on maintinig a conversation with him. Finally, he had gathered the value, after some encouragement words from Toujo, to talk casually to him. He had a lot to thank her, because she noticed Saihara's gaze on Amami's course. If it weren't for her, he probably would be acting as usual.

The mosquitoe on his face was a lie, he just wanted to see how the boy reacted at the touch of his skin. Although he knew he liked Akamatsu, he still could check out how he behaved with him, maybe he could get him to change his mind.

"How about we stay here on the yard to speak for a while?"

"S-sure...Amami-kun..."

"Ah, about that... Adress me as Rantaro, Shuichi-kun."

Saihara stopped dead. He was supposed to get weird sensations only by Akamatsu's voice calling his name. Besides, this dude was his rival. Probably he just felt odd because of being treated by his name and nothing else... however, he couldn't help but to think that that wasn't the case, as Momota directed to him in the same way, and it didn't make him feel nervous.

"Can I call you like that?", he wanted to decline, but thought it was a bit rude... so accepted instead.

"Uhmm...Amam-"

"Rantaro is fine"

"...", God, he was so embarrassed, he couldn't even say Akamatsu's name and he had to pronounce this unkown guy's? "Uhm... Can we sit under that tree?"

The taller boy sighed, making him say his name wouldn't be so easy, but he agreed with the request immediately. The weather wasn't hot, but being exposed at the sun for too long was bothersome. Before saying anything he stayed viewing him: his profile and his pale skin. The dark tone of his hair, and how it fell so naturally... and then, there was that big nuisance. 

"Y'know, Shuichi-kun... I've always wondered why do you always have that cap on. It's hard to look at your eyes with it on your head."

He saw how his body tensed up, like he was desperately looking for an excuse or in a very good reason to really tell him.

"It'd be better If you try not looking at my eyes.", Amami kept silent and glanced at him with a confused expression. "A-ah...I'm sorry!", the shortest swallowed saliva, "I didn't mean to say it that way, It's a personal matter... Please don't think is something against you."

The pierced boy let a chuckle escape his mouth, but not intending to make fun of him, just an innocent laugh.

"It's okay, it's okay. You worry too much", he patted his shoulder to comfort him. "If you don't want to talk of that right now you don't have to, it's fine."

"...", he embraced his legs while his back was laid on the trunk of the tree, avoiding the gaze of the other boy. "A-Akamatsu-san always nags me for using this cap... So I try not to use it too much when she's around, but it's still hard for me..."

Amami understood those words as the lack of trust he had on him, so he can't know the reason until they're close enough. He wanted to ask why he called his best friend by the last name, even If he knew the answer, just to hear his response... But decided not to for not making him feel more uncomfortable.

"Tell me when you feel ready.", finally decided, while offering one of his warmest smiles.

Saihara nodded, still looking at the grass. You could sense the atmosphere of a dead conversation already, this is what always happened to Amami. He tried to approach to him, but couldn't keep something longer than 3 sentences. Preferred not to pressure on the topic, that seemed to be sensitive for the detective.

"Hey... So you really can't remember your talent?"

"Do I look like I try to hide it? That's no good...", acknowledged with a clumsy laugh, but his serious voice came back shortly after. "I'm not sure why I don't, though. It's quite worrying."

The shy boy was about to protest at the first words said by him, but he didn't want to sound untrusting... at least, he didn't want to demonstrate it, so he held back his thoughts and expressed something a little more casual.

"That's strange..."

And the words vanished within the air once again, it'd be a more comfortable situation If they were chatting by phone. A silence only broken by the wind's whistle. And if it wasn't enough, to enhance the discomfort, Saihara didn't stop staring at Amami, now that he had turned aside to appreciate the landscape. Examined each point on the individual in front of him, analyzing. Wanting to tell him something, but not at the same time. 

It might not be suitable because of really meeting him just recently... yet he wished to get closer to him somehow, so he could conclude If he decided to help Akamatsu pairing up with the boy or not.

When those intense eyes on his face turned unbearable, he decided to talk to him one more time.

"Well, Shuichi-kun... If you want to speak, you can just express your thoughts."

"U-uh...", he went back to the crestfallen position, embarrassed of being called like that and of being discovered again, such as happened on the classroom a while ago, "I was thinking I could help you..."

"Hmm? Help me?"

"On figuring out your talent... since I'm some sort of detective or something like that... I think I can be of help"

Those words cheered him more than they should've. That meant that they would keep in touch and get closer little by little.

"I'm eager to see your help", said as he took the other student by both shoulders, trying to show how excited he was. But he gave the wrong idea; Saihara let go a deep flush on the most saturated shade possible on human cheeks. Amami couldn't say he could complain at the view he was getting of the visible part of his face.

"I...I'll do my best...", he gulped. "But... You'll have to bear my careful look on a daily basis, plus, you'll have to tell me more things about you.. And please, don't rely too much on me, I'm still a beginner after all..."

Being watched everyday by Saihara? Definitely something he could live with. Now, concealing his emotions as they get to know better wouldn't be an easy task, but he'd overcome it somehow. Anything for his beloved handsome boy.

"It's getting late, how about If we get going?", he held his hand to help him straighten, he would treasure that memory for a long time, "But first... I'd like to exchange cellphone numbers with you", said smiling as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic is a new experience for myself, I don't post regularly, so sorry for that beforehand...  
> Also I have pretty vague ideas for this, so at some point probably I won't know how to continue? But I'll try lmao. Thanks for showing interest and for reading!


End file.
